unofficial_pandorium_colonization_of_spacefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:10 Tips for Beginners/@comment-185.67.69.202-20190204143426
A few tips out of my expierience, and the START of the game: 1. In day one until your first reload, your pregnancies and "growing" up of children is instant, if you log in secound time all pregnant women will already give birth and those children already will be adult, so the best possible start is buying a lot of women and some good male breeders and impregnate as many women as possibly can, then log out and log in and you will start with a lot more colonists. 2. If you want to have more money at day one, start the game, build marketplace and see what kind of npcs and quest you have, if you have quest like "3 black man black hair" you may, start another game and if first given colonist are acualy meeting those quests requairments, you wan easy gain eazy start money, if they dont then start again. 3. First given colonists are always 3 asian - 3 european - 3 african, so 9 females and 9 males, their skills are random but never higher then 3, try to now have many 1 feducity women as they are supose to breed, perfect situation is when all women (or at least most of them) have at least 3 feducity. If begining npcs have horrible skills simply start again. 4. You are easy albe to build both hotels and marketplace in 1 day one, even without above tricks. Simply buy some minerals. 5. The best set up from economical perspective is Sirians -> Farming, Humans -> Mining, becose of that you shoud start as early to develop a nice human population of miners and dont invest to much in farmers since, Sirians are always better at farming. 6. Doing interracial on mass scale is inpractical, if you breed male european redhead with female african brownhair, you have around 50% posibility of male or female ofspring, then 50% possibility of african or european then 50% of being redhead or brownhair, so you have possibility of somewhere around 12,5% male aeuropean redhead, 12,5% male european brownhair, 12,5% male african redhead, 12,5% male african brownhair, and same procentage for females. Also there is chance (always) that ofspring will have difrent hair colour then his parents, but i dont know how big. On other hand breeding african brownhair female with african brownhair male will almost always produce african brownhair, with small change for other hair colour. So breeding simillar looking colonists gives you a lot more control over what you will produce. That of cource dont mean you cant breed a bit difrent colonist with ech other but at least try for them to have something in common, like hair or race, this way you have more control over outcome of breeding. 7. Diversity is good at later parts of the game, but at the begining try to specialise at most in one race and two hair colours or two races and one hair coulour. Then try to extend it to other hair colours if you breeding once race, or more races if you breed one hair colour. Probably the best hair color to start with is brown and black since you can easy create a population of black haired african, european and asian, but specilizing at start in other hair colours is also now bad idea since they are more uncommon and harder to get. Starting to specializing in "color" hair color is acualy a bad idea since there are no or almost no quest that involve this type of color so try to avoid it. 8. To have a stable population of specific hair/race you need at least to male breeders, and 6 females (3 females on 1 breeder) Its fairy eazy to breed 2 males with 6 females, and this numer is acualy good for doing race/hair quests, with this numer quest that requaire 3,4 of specific hair/race/gender shoud be eazier to finish. Later on you may incrise this number for even esier quest hunting even for quest that requaire 9 colonists. 9. Haveing small polulation of hybrids is not a bad idea for quest, keep in mind to specialize them in simmilar matter as humans or sirians. But always sell of give to quests your freaks.